Alison and Emily: First Time
by spariamontgomstings
Summary: Alison invites Emily over for a sleep over, but it turns in to so much more.


"I've always loved Alison DiLaurentis. I think I first fell in love with her in the library at school, when she kissed me. The kiss was simple and sweet, but I dreamt it so much more. I dreamt it was hot and wild. I want that. I want to kiss every part of her body, to lavish her. Most importantly I want her to love me back, the same way I love her." –Emily Fields

I didn't want to stay the night with Alison, but she said she was scared to be home alone and I caved. I'm supposed to be keeping my distance from her because if I don't I think of doing things to her, nasty dirty things. My emotions around her are uncontrollable and that scares me. She also said we'd have fun, but all we did was watch movies. I didn't find that fun.

Now, currently, I'm lying beside her… on her bed. This doesn't help with my dirty thoughts! I close my eyes and try to go to sleep when I feel Ali reach around me and grab my boob.

"Uh, Ali?" I say in a broken whisper. I feel her move closer to me. She pushes her front against my back and puts her face into my back.

"Sh. It's OK." Ali answered as she squeezed my boob, making me moan. "Turn around." She ordered. I did. It's too dark to really see anything; the moonlight only illuminates the wall opposite the window.

Alison grabs my face as soon as turn around and smashes her lips to mine in a hot, wild kiss. Our tongues are dancing together, her mouth tastes like minty chocolate. Her hands are gliding feathery up and down my back, making me arch into her. I fist my hands into her hair and try to take over the kiss, but she doesn't let me. She's claiming my mouth and I don't mind. This is hot and steamy. This is what I wanted, needed. She pulls away from my mouth and looks at me with her beautiful, lust filled, blue eyes.

"Take your shirt off Emily." She demands sexily.

I quickly discard my shirt and wait for whatever she tells me to do next. Only she doesn't tell me what to do. She climbs on top of me and starts kissing between my breasts while her hands reach under me to unstrap me bra. I lift off the bed, assisting her. When she gets it off she throws it across her room with not a care in the world. I gasp as she bends down and takes one of my nipples in her mouth while thumbing the other. Her tongue is hot as it swirls around my hard, sensitive peaks. She does the same to my other nipple. Sucking and licking hungrily, as if her life depended on it.

When she's finished toying with my breasts she kisses me again, biting my lip. Her mouth moves from my lips to my neck. She sucks and kisses it, no doubt leaving a big purple hickey. My hands are tangled in her hair as she kisses and licks and sucks her way down my body. Alison reaches my pajama pants and yanks them down, leaving me in only my lacy purple thong. Through my exotic filled state I realize she still has all her clothes on. I reach up and without warning, tear her shirt off of her body. She's not wearing a bra so I grab her perfect b cups in my hands and tease her nipples with my fingers.

She bends down so her breasts are right over my face. I waste no time putting one in my mouth. I twirl my tongue around her nipple, pausing to give it a hard suck. My other hand is grabbing her perky ass. Her moans are encouraging me and as if it's possible, making me wetter than I already am.

I flip us over so I'm on top, straddling her. I cradle her face in my hands as I give her a small peck on the lips before I kiss, suck and lick all down her body until I reach the waistband of her shorts. I give them a good pull and slide them down her hips and over her feet. When I focus back at the task at hand, I see she's not wearing any underwear. I look up at Ali and give her my best sexy smile and she gives me one back.

I crawl between her legs and push them apart. I can see her sex glistening with what little moon light we have. There's not a single hair on it, making my mouth water. Before I touch her hot, wet sex, I look up hesitantly, wanting to make sure she wants this as much as I do. She looks at me under her hooded eyelids and gives me a small nod. That's all it takes and my hands greedily touch her. I hear her let out a breathy moan as I slip my finger beneath her folds, moving it up and down. My finger is soaked in her juices already. I stick my finger in my mouth wanting to taste her, I moan as I suck her sweet juices off my finger. She taste amazing and I want more, so much more.

I stick my finger in her, moving it in and out. She moans and arches her sex into my hand. I push her hips back on the bed before I greedily attach my mouth onto her sweet little pussy. My tongue moves up and down as my finger moves in and out, while my other hand is attending to her clit. She tastes so good, so sweet, and so additive. I can't get enough. Removing my finger, I replace it with my tongue. I lick as much of her walls as I can. Alison is arched off the bed, moaning. It's so sexy, she's so sexy.

I replace my finger in her and my mouth goes to her clit. I can feel her pussy clenching my finger, so I add another. I pick up my speed of both my mouth and finger. She's almost there, I can feel it. I add another finger and move even faster. Pumping in and out, sucking hard.

"Emily!" she cries out in ecstasy as she hits her peak. I lick all her cum off her pussy and my finger.

I crawl up beside her; she wraps me in her arms and kisses me long and deep. I put my head on her chest and I fall asleep listening to her beating heart.


End file.
